The Return of the Pharaoh
by IceColdFlames
Summary: Set in the Duel Academia a.k.a. Duel Monsters GX period. Pharaoh Atemu has passed on, and people in this age have barely heard of him. So what happens when he appears again to talented duelist Yuki Judai, and asks him for help? Rating just to be safe.
1. A Visit

Ohayo minna-san! IceColdFlames is back with another story. A whole different story, set in a whole different time. I sure hope you like it- I noticed an apparent lack of GX fanfics out there, and since this does have something to do with YGO, I decided to put it here. So, forgive me if this chapter's too short- it's just a teaser for what I'm going to write later on. So. Yeah. 

I hope you review,  
I'd love feedback from you.  
I wish there was something  
that for you I could do.

I'm a horrible poet.

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh, neither original characters nor the characters of Duel Monsters GX, NOR the Duel Academy. All of them are property of Kazuki Takahashi, and will remain that way forever and ever.

* * *

Chapter One: A Visit

Yuki Judai, commonly known as the No. 1 Duelist in the Duel Academy, gazed out at the sunset from his favorite spot on the high cliffs that surrounded the Osiris Red dorm, his school jacket fluttering softly in the breeze from the ocean. His usual optimistic disposition was pierced by a longing in his heart for something really exciting.

It was a one-week break for the students of Duel Academy, in celebration of Yuki Judai's current win against their rival school. Judai couldn't have been happier, because that meant he didn't have to slack off school duties and get in trouble for it, but there was just nothing to do around here!

Two crummy days had passed since the declaration of the holiday, and all of the students could be found outdoors even at this hour, playing practice duels and such. This portion of cliff was hidden from the rest of the students, however, and it couldn't have been better for Judai.

He was sick of the attention he had been getting. Normally he would have eaten it all up like a pig gobbles its slops, but the excessiveness in which the students fed it to him was nauseating. They were constantly following him wherever he went, bombarding him with questions on how to put up their game and what the battle had been like. Sure, it had been exciting at first, but after twelve hours of non-stop conversation, he had just about had it.

Judai sighed and ran a hand through his unkempt red-brown hair. None of the students had offered to duel with him, not even Sho or Hayato. They were too busy following Asuka around because she had gotten her hair cut.

Judai chuckled quietly to himself for a moment. He hadn't been the only center of attraction this school year. After Asuka had come back from a weekend with her parents sporting a new haircut, boys from each dorm were following her around, trying to get her to ask them out. Judai smiled, thinking of how Professor Chronos had tried to accuse him of peeping into the Obelisk Blue girl's dormitory, but Sho got found out instead. Now he bet old Chronos was up to his neck in peeping toms.

Judai gave another big sigh and watched the sun sink lower past the horizon. Something was missing from his life. He just didn't know what. He had friends. That was all he had ever needed before. But now it didn't seem to be enough.

He needed adventure. Maybe that was it. He loved to take risks. There just wasn't any thrill in sitting around watching the world go by in the safety of your own room. He loved to do things out of the ordinary. That's why it was so relaxing for him to play in a heart-racing duel. It might even be the reason he got so much rest while sleeping in class instead of in his own dorm.

For one wild moment, Judai even considered going back to the classrooms and studying, for the sake of being caught and reprimanded for working too hard. That might have been a laugh.

No, Judai thought miserably, picking up a small pebble and tossing it into the sea, they would probably just think I've had a change of heart and become a studious worker, then they'd give me more homework. Plus, some of those 'fans' of mine might even do the same, just for the sake of being like me. Then I wouldn't be different.

It was true. After he defeated the champion from the other school, many students had waved frantically to him in the corridors, sporting a hairstyle just like his. The girls, however, made red jackets a fashion outside of school hours, where their distinguishable dorm uniforms weren't needed.

"I need a thrill," Judai said aloud, his voice pulsating slightly in the enclosed space he sat in. "I need an adventure. I need an identity!" He threw another rock over the cliff as far as it could go.

Then a soft, worried, "Kuri, kuri," came from his deck case, and he reached into it and pulled out his Hane Kuriboh card. "I think you're the only one who understands me, Hane Kuriboh," he sighed longingly.

"Kuri, Kuri," he said pityingly.

"I need something to do," Judai sighed, sticking his card back into the case. "Maybe I should jump off this cliff. It would be exhilarating."

"It would also be suicide," remarked a cheerful voice from just beside him.

Judai jumped, startled. Not only was he surprised at hearing that someone was here with him, he was astonished to see that no one was there.

The voice chuckled again. "Now don't get scared and do that again. I don't want you falling off the cliff now."

"Where are you?" Judai demanded, his heart thumping, though he wasn't the least bit afraid.

"I'm right in front of you," remarked the voice. "I know you can't see me… but I can see you. And I know you, Yuki Judai."

Judai started at this too, but now his heart was pumping in an excited kind of way. Maybe this was the start of something exciting. Or he could be going mad, but at least it would be fun. Or so he thought.

"How do you know my name?" Judai asked excitedly. Then his heart sank. "Oh. It must have been because of my triumph over that boy from the other school, huh?" And he had thought it could have been different.

"I don't care who you've beaten. All that matters is that you're a good duelist." Then the voice chuckled again, in a friendly sort of way. "You're the first boy I've seen who hasn't run away when they heard me speaking to them. In fact, you're the first boy I had ever known who doesn't ask a disembodied voice questions about him apart from, 'Where are you?'"

Judai flushed sheepishly. "I guess I just don't find it surprising," he admitted. "I can talk to my Hane Kuriboh sometimes—and I hear him talk back—or, indeed, squeak back. I guess it's just a special talent of mine or something, to be able to hear things others can't."

"You're not the only one with that ability," the voice corrected sternly. "Anyone I choose to talk to can hear me—they just… don't stick around long enough to hear what I have to say. And your friend Maeda Hayato can hear your Hane Kuriboh."

Judai raised an eyebrow. He was slightly huffed to realize that he wasn't the only one to hear things out of the ordinary. Another deduction from the list of things that proved only one Yuki Judai existed.

"How do you know Hayato-kun can hear Hane Kuriboh?" he asked curiously, putting a hand protectively over his deck case.

The voice laughed openly this time. "Because your Kuriboh told me," he said, as if that was the most normal thing in the world.

Judai's hand dropped to his sides. He heard his deck case pop open, and a semi-solid Hane Kuriboh wriggled out. He bumped Judai affectionately on the forehead, then flapped over to a rock and nuzzled what seemed to be a person sitting there.

"Hello, Kuriboh. Miss me?" asked the voice, apparently patting Kuriboh on the head, because it made dunking motions and appeared to be enjoying itself.

Judai was stunned now. "Someone I met at the park gave the card to me," he said slowly. "But he was alive then. Surely he can't be dead now. And I hope you're not him."

"That must have been my aibou," said the voice, suddenly excited. "Did he look well? Was he happy?"

Judai was startled at this particular question. "Yes… he looked fine. Don't tell me you actually knew Yugi Motou?" he said, sounding just as excited. "And I'm the only one who can hear you! This is just so cool…"

"I've wanted to talk to so many potential duelists," the voice said somewhat sadly. "But no one wanted to listen to me. And you could say I knew Yugi Motou…" the voice fell silent, as if reminiscing.

"Really?" asked Judai excitedly. Then he suddenly realized, with a jolt of horror, that if he didn't like people fawning over him, this spirit might not either.

"Sorry," he faltered, glancing around at the now dark grounds. "I guess you don't like having to answer so many questions, huh?"

"I don't mind them," the voice said, "But thanks for showing some concern. Now… would you like me to go to the main reason why I'm here, or would you like me to answer some more questions?" he asked politely.

"Um… I guess that's enough questions for now…" Judai admitted. Then he suddenly blurted, "Although, there is one thing."

"Which is?" the voice asked, not at all sounding annoyed.

"I would really like to see you," Judai said. "I mean… I know when I'm talking to Hane Kuriboh, because I can see him." He held his hand out to the fluffball, who was apparently zooming in circles around the person's head. Kuriboh chirped happily and came to rest on his shoulder. "And since he can apparently see you, I was wondering if I would be able to too."

"Of course," the voice said happily. "I only show myself to those who are actually interested in talking to me—and you were the first one. But I can only reveal my identity to those who can help me—because to do so without that person swearing to keep a secret would endanger the lives of the people I have been wanting to help. So will you be able to do it? I know you can. Otherwise, I wouldn't have come to you," said the voice amusedly.

Judai didn't hesitate. "I am willing," he said firmly, extremely happy that he would have one adventure that he could share with no one but this spirit—whoever he was.

"I was hoping you'd say that," the voice chuckled. "Alright… Judai." There was a sudden bright flash of light, and Judai shut his eyes instinctively. Kuriboh, however, left his shoulder, and by the sound of it, had moved to the disembodied voice.

When the bright light was no longer visible through his shut eyelids, he opened one eye and hastened to take a peek.

What he saw almost knocked him off his feet again, until he realized that he was already on the ground. Standing in front of him, semitransparent like his Hane Kuriboh, was a figure who looked exactly like Yugi Motou.

* * *

There we go, nice and short and kind of crazy. And please forgive me, I've only watched until Episode 7, and only breezed through the episode summaries from Janime ( very nice website) so I don't know much about when this is situated or whether it fits in with the storyline. I am pretty sure it doesn't. So sue me. Well, please review, unless you want me to rhyme again. I want to know exactly how many people out there care about Duel Monsters GX (probably very few). More reviews means sooner chapters! Well... excluding flames, flames are bad, they burn people. 


	2. Secret Mission

grins sheepishly Well, I'm back, after a very long time. I have two pending stories; this one, and a Kaiba/OC. I'm really sorry I take so long in updating. I'll try to keep updating more frequently. At the very least, I hope I'll be able to update at least once every two weeks. My school just started, so I won't have as much time on my hands… So, here is the second chapter of 'Return of the Pharaoh.' Thanks for all your kind reviews!

* * *

Judai stood up tentatively, examining the man standing in front of him as he dusted off his clothes and looked at his hands. "I miss being like this," he sighed. Kuriboh nudged him affectionately.

The man in front of him looked like Yugi Motou, but definitely couldn't be Yugi Motou. He was slimmer than him in the pictures, and instead of the uniform all the students were so accustomed to see him in, he was wearing threads that seemed Egyptian made. Indeed, he was wearing a sandy cloth tunic and a long flowing cape, while a golden Eygptian crown adorned his forehead beneath his tri-colored hair.

Judai continued to gawk. The Yugi look-alike looked up, saw him staring, and smiled. He held out a hand. "My name is Atemu," he said. "I was former pharaoh of Egypt and just recently shared a body with Yugi Motou. I'm very pleased to meet you. I've been watching a lot of your duels and I must say I'm very impressed."

Judai couldn't seem to get over the shock. "You're—you're—you're Yugi's alter-ego!" he exclaimed, not realizing his hand was being shaken by a spirit. "I—I—I thought that was only in rumors!"

Atemu pondered this for a moment. Then he asked eagerly, "What exactly have they been saying about me?"

Judai was taken aback. "You're—you-re for real, aren't you?" he said finally. "You really did share a body with Yugi Motou… wow. How did you—"

"Aniki!" screamed a voice from the nearby dorm. Judai leapt to his feet as he heard his best friend calling again.

"I have to go," Judai said miserably, beckoning to Hane Kuriboh and quickly opening his deck case so he could jump in. "You could come with me though. That is," he added hastily, "if you want."

Atemu smiled and shook his head. "I'd like to go. No one else can see me anyway. But I've missed being able to feel the breeze like this. You don't feel it if one is invisible. I'll just stay out here for the rest of the night and come looking for you tomorrow morning." He sat down on a rock and stared out to sea, closing his eyes in ecstasy at the breeze playing on his face.

"Alright," Judai said. "Just come in if you feel like it. My room's on the—"

"Aniki! Where are you?" Sho's voice was slightly hysterical now.

Atemu smiled. "I'll find it. Don't worry. I'll be fine. Get a good night's rest. We'll begin tomorrow. And don't forget that this must remain a complete secret."

Judai nodded and hurried off, waving at the pharaoh before disappearing into the dark.

* * *

"Aniki!" Sho squealed, as soon as he spotted him coming around the corner. Leaping for him, he gave him a big hug around the middle. "I thought you were gone."

Hayato chuckled. "You've only been looking for him for fifteen seconds, Sho."

Sho hugged him tighter. "But he promised he'd be back at the dorm by seven!"

"And it's just thirty seconds past seven," Hayato said soothingly, trying to calm him. "He's not technically late."

Judai laughed and patted him on the head. "It's okay, Sho. And I'm sorry I was late."

"That's alright," Sho said happily. The three friends made their way back up to their dorm, Sho talking all the while about Asuka. "And she's really filled out her uniform, Judai, you should see… or maybe she just picked a smaller uniform to accentuate her—"

Judai laughed and ruffled his hair. "Typical green-minded Sho," he commented. He didn't really care how Asuka looked right now. To him, she was just a friend. No more than that.

Sho flushed furiously as they opened the door to their room and said no more after that.

* * *

Judai could hardly sleep that night. His mind was full of questions, and his heart was racing with excitement at his visit from the pharaoh. He didn't even know who Atemu was—all he knew was that rumors had been flying around that the legendary duel king, Yugi Motou, had been possessed by not one, but two personalities. Judai had thought that impossible at first, but now—well, Atemu was living proof, wasn't he? Okay, so he wasn't living, but still…

Suddenly he wanted to find out all he could about this second personality of Yugi Motou's. I mean, why shouldn't he? Here was a spirit who suddenly popped out of the ground in front of him in the middle of the night, and yet he barely knew anything about him, except that his name was Atemu, he was a former Pharaoh, and that he was Yugi Motou's second self.

Judai kicked the blankets off his body, then quietly slipped out of bed and made it up sloppily. Tiptoeing across the floor in his socks, he picked up his shoes by the door, and after glancing back to make sure his bunkmates were asleep, tiptoed quietly out of the room and closed the door behind him.

After quickly cramming his feet into his shoes, he quietly hurried down the steps and past Daitokuchi's room, then padded across the firm, packed earth as fast as he could without making a lot of noise.

Screw the teachers thinking he had gone mental; he had to find out about Yugi Motou, even if he had to stay all night at the library. It was always open anyway; and since it wasn't a piece of electronic equipment that had to be maintained every few hours, he could use it without getting into TOO much trouble—sure, they would find something suspicious about him going there ten o' clock at night, but that's why he did it—for the thrill.

A dead silence crept all around him and plugged his ears. Judai always found thick silences like this eerie; it was like having earplugs that blocked out all sound and kept you in the suspense that someone may be dogging your footsteps that very moment.

Judai grinned, however: eerie as the place may be, and as educational as it may seem, it was worthwhile to be here, just to experience this thrill again.

Too bad the computer system that held the massive list of books and references was offline, so he'd have to go by card catalog today. Quietly passing the abandoned librarian's desk (people who came at this time of night were not blessed with the benefit of a librarian in their presence) and computer system that sat quietly against the wall, he headed for the brown oak shelf crammed into a corner.

He ran a finger down the various small drawers until he came to the one marked 'Me-Mu.' Sliding it open quietly, he began to search through the neatly filed, hand-scripted index cards that the librarian always made sure to keep updated. Judai continued to shift through them for fifteen minutes until he found an index card that advertised a short biography of Yugi Motou, which included a short interview.

After copying the information down, Judai eagerly headed for the shelf the card said he'd find it at, and he ran his fingers along the spines, his heart growing more excited by the minute. This shelf was full of interviews of famous duelists! He spotted Jounouchi Katsuya's name; even a thin booklet that provided a copy of the interview with Seto Kaiba that he had glimpsed on TV when he was a little younger.

Sighing with happiness, Judai found the book he was looking for and pulled it from its shelf. He would have liked to take it out, but he didn't have his library card, and besides that, there wasn't any librarian to sign it for him. He couldn't just take it, after all.

Judai found a desk supplied with a lamp, and he switched it on, sliding slowly into the chair. The worst part about deathly silences like this was the fact that every minute sound you made would echo as loudly as if you'd have shouted.

Safely in the chair, Judai opened the book, and began to read.

* * *

Well, there, that's all for now. I know it sounds a little boring, but hopefully it'll get better soon! (Yeah, I know, when I came up with the plot, I just rattled off whatever was in my head.) Please review, as always.


	3. Interview

Waha! I'm allliiiiiiive! Gomen for taking so long, dear readers. sighs I should never make promises… I've been very, very busy with schoolwork and other things. I couldn't find time to write for you. I'm really, really sorry.

So that you have something to do while I finish organizing the plot with my new partner, Genki Shooter (thanks so much by the way, Genki), here I give another prequel chapter. Most likely the next chapter will be the actual plot. As soon as I get everything sorted out. Please read and review, as always.

* * *

"Judai? Good morning… hello? Mr. I-need-excitement? How do you expect to get some fun if you're planning to sleep in?"

…

"Judai!"

Judai sat bolt upright and stood, knocking over his chair, jerked to consciousness by the volume of the voice and by the hardcover book that had whacked him over the head. When he looked around, he spotted Atemu sitting across him at the table, smiling in a boyish sort of way with his head in his hands.

"Atemu-kun," Judai said, surprised that the pharaoh had been able to follow him here. "What are you- how did you- good morning," he finished lamely, getting on one knee to set the chair right. He sank down into it.

Atemu smiled at him and stood, stretching. "Well, lots to do today," he said, glancing out the open doors at the brilliantly lit campus. "It's a wonderful day- best to get started as soon as you're ready."

Judai nodded absently, mind still a blank, thoughts still focused on his wonderful dream. He glanced down at the book in front of him. _Tall Tales of a Short Game Master. _Then everything came flooding back to him.

He looked back up at Atemu so fast that he cricked his neck. Rubbing it, he said, "I was reading about you. Well, about your aibou, actually."

"So I noticed," Atemu smiled, eyes flicking down to the book. "I find it quite flattering, that you would want to know more about Yugi and me. I also find it quite amusing that they have documents about me."

Judai smiled. "Of course! You two were the best! Why wouldn't they have anything about you?"

Atemu beamed. "What does it say about me?" he asked curiously.

Judai flushed, and quickly attempted to cover the book with his hand. "Erm… not much. Just about what a good team you and Yugi made." His free hand moved to cross its fingers behind his back.

No. He couldn't tell Atemu about what Yugi had said in his interview. He seemed so… happy about being back. He couldn't spoil it for him. He couldn't. He would tell him… someday.

_Interviewer: (consulting notes) Next question, Mr. Motou. Rumors have been flying around the globe about some unnamed alter-ego of yours that has been the reason for your early success. Tell me, is this true?_

_Yugi: (is silent. His face is somewhat sad)_

_Interviewer: Mr. Motou?_

_Yugi: I- I have no comment on that. (smiles)_

_Interviewer: But our viewers, your fans, are dying to know. Have you really had help from this alter-ego from the beginning of your career?_

_Yugi: I- (looks worried) I really don't know. I can't- I couldn't remember much about my first duels. But from what I can remember, it's always my friends who've been helping me through the hard times. Yes… just my friends. That's all. I- there's no alter-ego. Not in the beginning, not in the end._

_Interviewer: (laughs) So- probably fictitious rumors, all of that, eh?_

_Yugi: (looking uncomfortable) I-_

_Interviewer: So tell us about the first time you beat the all-time champion, Seto Kaiba._

_Yugi: (looks like he's thinking about something) I- think Kaiba-kun wouldn't want me to mention that._

"So, what are we going to do first?" Judai asked Atemu cheerfully as they made their way back towards the Osiris Red dorm. Hane Kuriboh was flying circles around both their heads, looking extremely happy.

"Get your stuff first, of course," Atemu grinned, pointing at Judai's school uniform. "You wouldn't want to be wearing that the rest of the week in Domino City."

"We're going back to Domino?" Judai asked, bewildered. "We-really?"

Atemu nodded, smiling still. "Of course. The people I need to talk to are in Domino. I need their help. But I need you to help me do it."

Judai looked happy again. "We're leaving! Finally, something to do. But… how am I going to do that? I don't think the principal will be too happy if he finds our I'm gone- plus my friends will go berserk."

Atemu's face fell for the first time today. He looked thoughtfully out at the sea. "Hm. I'll think about that. In the meantime, you go pack. Try to make it light- I don't know if we'll be able to find transportation, or end up walking. Either way, make sure you have a few sets of clothes. You might as well tell your friends that you'll be gone for a few days."

Judai bit his lip. It would be hard to leave his friends. He wanted an adventure, but if this was the price he had to be for a bit of excitement…

Atemu stopped to look at him. "Something wrong?" he asked.

Judai glanced at him, then shook his head firmly. "No, nothing's wrong. Wait here- give me ten minutes to pack." With that, he left Atemu and Hane Kuriboh on the grassy lawn outside the dormitory and dashed up the stairs to complete his tasks.

* * *

Be it flame or praising review, whatever comment is a gift from you.  
I thank you for your self-writ letter, 'cause it made my story a little better. 

Review my story today!

(pokes reader I'm better at writing poetry now, eh?)


	4. A Friend

Here you go, you guys! I bring to you Chapter 4… a lot sooner than most other chapters, yet sadly not the actual plot yet. However, I hope you people fall in love with my story more… me and Genki are bringing back a few elements of the original series, just to make it interesting. Watch out for them. They're actually quite obvious, when we get to it.

Oh, and a note, the fact about Egyptian priests and magic that Atemu talks about in this chapter is fictional. I'm not an expert on Egyptology, so I wouldn't really know. Please bear with me…

And since the dub has been released in the US, I hope more fans of the series will get to enjoy my story, though it does slightly diverge from the original plotline. So, to all new fans of Yu-Gi-Oh GX, welcome aboard! I dedicate this new chapter to all you people.

Let the fun begin. I bring you chapter four… yet another prequel chapter. This has got to be the longest prequel ever.

* * *

"But you've got to let me go!" Judai begged, practically getting on his knees in front of Principal Sameshima. In reality, he didn't, but he was very tempted to. His travel bag lay at his feet, all ready to go. Atemu was watching quietly from the sidelines. Kuriboh was attempting to mash Sameshima's head in. But Judai still couldn't get permission to leave the island. 

"But it's vacation," Judai said for the hundredth time. "Why can't you let me go to Domino City? We won't have school for another week!"

Sameshima shook his head sympathetically. "I'm very sorry, Yuki," he said, knitting his fingers together, "But that's not how the policy at this school works. We can't simply send students off the island on their own, or indeed, accompanied by other students. It's simply not safe. If it were a teacher or elder authority on the other hand, we might consider it, but as of now all the teachers are on leave as well, and only the maintenance personnel are here. So, again, I am sorry, Yuki, but—" Suddenly, Sameshima stopped mid-sentence, and a strange, blank expression crossed his face.

Judai hesitated. Maybe it was a trick of the light. "Um… sir?" he asked tentatively. "Are you… alright?"

"You may go," Sameshima said quite slowly, as if he had changed his mind so suddenly.

Judai blinked, thinking he had misheard. "Sir… go, as in, leave? Or go, as in, leave the island?"

"Leave the island," Sameshima said in that same slow voice, as if every word were costing him a huge amount of effort. "You may spend your vacation there, but return before the week ends, or you will be considered a dropout from the Duel Academy."

Judai had no intention of dropping out. "I'll be back," he promised, his heart very light now. In the corner, Atemu was beaming. Kuriboh had stopped trying to beat up the principal, and was now bobbing happily by Atemu's side. Judai turned back to Sameshima after glancing at them. "Thank you very, very much, sensei," he bowed respectfully.

Sameshima noted down this approval of leave, and Judai signed the form with a flourish. "I'll head off now," he informed the principal, picking up his bag and slinging it over his shoulders. "Thanks again!" Judai sprinted to the door and dashed out. The door swung shut softly.

As Atemu and Kuriboh made to follow him, Atemu glanced back one more time at the principal. To his surprise, Sameshima jerked forward, as if waking from a trance. He looked around, then down at the paper in front of him. Rubbing his eyes vigorously, he blinked down at the signature, then half-stood as if he had suddenly gotten a revelation. After a while, he seemed to decide against it, and sank back into his chair, looking unusually tired.

Judai leapt into the air as soon as they were outside. Atemu and Kuriboh watched him with amusement.

"I can't believe principal Sameshima was sooo nice!" Judai exclaimed, turning to Atemu and Kuriboh. "He didn't want to send me at first, but he gave in. Must've been my good looks and charm," Judai chuckled. "But you have to admit, his mood shift was weird."

Atemu, however, shifted into a serious mood. "It _was_ strange," Atemu told him, coming to stand beside him. "He gave in so abruptly. And when you left, he seemed to jerk out of a trance."

Judai looked hesitant. "No way," he finally said, jabbing his finger into his ear to clear it, as if he had misheard. "That couldn't have happened. It's too unnatural. The only thing that could've caused it would be magic. There's no such thing as magic."

At this, Atemu smiled. "On the contrary, dear Judai," he corrected gently. "In Ancient Egypt, the very job of a priest was to play with magic and use it for their pharaoh's advantage."

Judai still looked slightly troubled. "But that doesn't mean that it would exist today… right?"

Atemu shrugged vaguely. "Well, if it did exist before, who's to stop it from coming back?"

Judai pondered on this. "True," he muttered, shifting his pack a little higher up his shoulder. "Anyway— I don't want to think too much about that right now. We're actually going to start this trip!" he said enthusiastically, pumping his fists high into the air. He suddenly paused, then turned to Atemu. "But where are we going?"

Atemu smiled, still with that irritating vague look on his face. "You'll see," he said quietly, slipping back into his mind to reminisce as they walked.

Judai found this weird, because he would have no idea where to head to when he got there, but he didn't say anything and allowed the pharaoh to think quietly as he headed for the bridge that linked the small island to the mainland.

However, before he could even place one foot upon the cemented walkway, he caught a concerned Atemu whip his head around to look at something. Before Judai could turn around, however, a pale, almost ghostly white arm grabbed him around the shoulders, and he yelped in shock. Hands gripped his upper arms and whirled him around, and he came face-to-face with Tenjoin Asuka, his best friend from Obelisk Blue.

Immediately, she launched into her accusation. "And why," she exclaimed, fire burning in her eyes, "were you planning to go off somewhere without telling me! Why did you even consider leaving me in the dark?"

Judai grimaced. "Sorry," he apologized. "I didn't mean to… I just…"

"Forgot," Asuka finished for him. She let go of his shoulders.

"No, it's not that!" Judai said quickly. "I just haven't seen you at all today—or yesterday, for that matter. And you know I can't go near your dormitory." He cocked his head. "But how _did_ you find out?"

"Sho," Asuka said simply. "I found him crying outside your dormitory, and asked him what was wrong." She observed him with a beady eye. "You know, it's wrong to keep secrets from a friend if it's only going to end up making the guy worry to death for you."

Judai looked slightly apologetic. "I'm sorry," he said again. "But I don't know myself what I'm going into—" he glanced at the semisolid Atemu before focusing on Asuka again. "—and it could be dangerous."

Asuka's face did not reveal her emotions as she studied him for a few silent, pressing minutes. "Let me come with you," she finally said, stooping and pulling a pack from a clump of nearby bushes. Judai's eyes widened in surprise—she had been planning to come with him all along.

"I don't know. I—" Judai tried to come up with an excuse, but Asuka's eyes flashed again. She could be very persuasive when she wanted to be. More so than Sho. And it would be nice to have a companion. Much less suspicious.

He glanced at Atemu for a reaction. This mission was for him, after all—if he didn't want Asuka to come along, Judai would do everything in his power to make sure that Asuka stayed behind. But Atemu gave a slight nod—she could come.

But a thought suddenly jumped into Judai's consciousness. "Hang on—you need a permit to leave the campus," he said quickly. "Do you have one?"

Asuka raised an eyebrow. "Are you _trying_ to make sure I don't come?" she snapped, though it was not as harsh as one would think. "Of course I do—I got a permit so I could visit a friend, but they'll never know what I actually did. Let's go already."

Judai smiled and bowed her forward. "Ladies first then."

Asuka looked content now. "Thank you." She marched ahead, Judai following suit, and Atemu and Kuriboh trailing behind.

At the far end of the bridge the two were about to cross, a man stood, large blue eyes focused on the bridge that extended to the horizon, waiting for the figures that were about to come his way. The wind stirred his clothes slightly, but he stood there, unphazed. Then a ray of sunlight beamed out of the cloudy sky, and flashed upon a long golden object in his hand…

… in the shape of an ankh.

* * *

I'm sorry it's still so short! Anyway, let me know what you think, so I can improve it. Thanks. 


	5. Seto Kaiba

Oh my gosh, I'm like, alive? It's been two months since I last updated... tsk tsk. Sorry guys... so here, I present another chapter, short, yes, but hopefully intriguing... hopefully. Read, review, flame... doesn't matter. As long as I know that I haven't condemned you guys to a life of waiting for my hopelessly slow brain to come up with good chapters. Well, see you... soon. Maybe. Comment! Thanks.

* * *

Chapter 5: Seto Kaiba

They were nearing the other end of the bridge. Judai could feel his heart hammering in his throat as he swallowed and realized his windpipe was dry. Gulping, he looked around at Asuka, who smiled encouragingly at him, seeming to understand what he was thinking.

"It'll be alright," she assured him, reaching over and squeezing his arm. "It's just like going on a few errands. Nothing more."

On his other side, Atemu smiled at him slightly, probably trying to be as encouraging as Asuka had been, but Judai could tell he was nervous as well. He couldn't blame the pharaoh—he was about to meet his old friends and rivals. Judai gave Atemu a smile as well. He was only the messenger. He didn't have the right to feel as nervous as Atemu was.

The end of the bridge came into view. It connected with the mainland just a few meters away from a large, white dome perched on top of a hill. Beside the dome, on the other side of the road that led from the bridge, was a large glass building with a round purple roof. Judai knew these two places well. The building was the Kaiba Corporation main office. He had gone there to enroll at the Duel Academy. And the white dome was where he had dueled for a spot in said school. Both dome a building made an impressive background, but it was something in the foreground that had drawn Judai's attention.

There was a man, Indian, probably, with dark skin and a turban wrapped around his head, and he was standing just off to one side of the bridge. He was wearing a long, flowing robe made of some tan material, and a white cape was fastened to his shoulders. Judai didn't really find that strange, but what was unnerving was the fact that the man's unfathomable blue eyes were fixed on him.

'Is he some sort of guard for the bridge?' Judai thought to himself nervously. 'He might report back to the principal where we're going! Or maybe he'll try to stop us?' He felt subconsciously into his pocket for the permit Sameshima had given him. Atemu was talking to Kuriboh, so he hadn't noticed the strange Indian man. Judai practically held his breath as they passed him…

And let it out with a whoosh of relief as they safely went by without comment. Judai's heart lightened considerably as he walked—but then someone bumped into him from behind.

"Excuse me," the Indian said politely, and he strode past them and disappeared around a corner. Judai watched him go, then look around. The road was several feet wide, and there was plenty of space on either side of the group. So why had hebumped him?

* * *

Seto Kaiba was never usually this satisfied with the blokes that he had employed—the best of the city were, in fact, very mediocre—but for once he could honestly say that they had altered his view of them for once. They weren't making as many mistakes as usual, and they had actually gotten some work done. Praise the heavens. Now he didn't have to visit every department and clean up after each of them. 

He also wondered how long it would last.

Seto Kaiba still loved Duel Monsters. He would sometimes take out his deck and shuffle through the cards, eyes lingering lovingly on his Blue-Eyes. But there was no time anymore—even though his company was developing higher-grade technology to make dueling worthwhile, he himself couldn't enjoy it… it was almost sad.

Nevertheless, Kaiba was in high spirits when he entered his office's anteroom after the marathon of board meetings and project proposals he had witnessed. Shedding his purple business trenchcoat, he glanced at his secretary, who informed him that someone had called to schedule a meeting with him this evening at six o' clock.

'An hour to relax,' mused the CEO, 'if you could even call it relaxing.'

Seto Kaiba's break periods were filled with coffee and talking via videophone with his brother. When Mokuba had turned 18, the black-haired boy declared himself ready to help manage Kaiba Corporation. After prodding his older brother several times, Seto had finally agreed to let Mokuba see over the US branch of Kaiba Corp. It lessened their time together, it was true, but it made his breaks worthwhile just to see his brother again, even if they did end up talking about business matters. It also frequented his breaks, seeing as how he had promised to call Mokuba often, and he was much less stressed because of it.

When Kaiba stepped into his air-conditioned office, however, he was startled to find someone already inside it, sitting in his chair. What was more, the figure in the robe and turban was somewhat familiar—if he could only put his finger on where he had seen him before.

Kaiba turned to demand why his secretary hadn't told him someone was waiting for him, but before he could speak, the figure said, in a deep, accented voice, "You are the only one who can see me. Do not bother. I will only take a few minutes of your time."

The brunette glared suspiciously at the figure, but closed the door behind him. Better to get this over with than to argue. Mokuba was expecting his call. "What do you want?" he demanded.

"A boy will come to your office at six o' clock this evening. He is accompanied by three others—but only one of them will make an appearance to you. One of this boy's companions is an old acquaintance and wants to talk to you—but can only do so through the boy. You would best help him by trusting him." The robed man set a long package wrapped in brown paper and string on Kaiba's closed laptop. "This is for you. Use it wisely when the need arises."

He stood. "I will go now. Remember my words." With that, he disappeared.

Kaiba blinked, then focused his eyes on the package in front of him. What was that all about? He hated it when people talked nonsense. An old acquaintance? Who in the world could that be?

Before he knew it, his hands were taking the paper off the package. And when he saw what was nestled inside it, he simply stood there, shocked.

"Hello, Mokuba? Something strange just happened to me today… I'll tell you about it later. Right now, I need the number and address of one of your friends: Yugi Motou."

* * *

"Who are we visiting first, Atemu?" 

"Seeing as how we're near his company building, I'd say the best place to start would be the office of Seto Kaiba."


	6. Evil Reborn

Hello. It has been so long… I apologize profusely. Here is Chapter 6 of "Return of the Pharaoh." I know it's short… I would really appreciate any feedback. Should I make my chapters longer? Shorter? Is my style weird? Does this sound as if I just wrote it in five minutes? Please do push me. More reviews, faster updates, remember that people.

Enjoy!

* * *

"Seto Kaiba? Are you crazy!" Judai asked Atemu frantically in the hushed whispers they had been using to converse with each other while Asuka was calling up her friend on the phone, saying she had had a change of plans. 

Atemu smiled slightly at Judai's panicked expression. "Calm down. I _am_ serious, though. Seto Kaiba was my biggest rival back when I shared a body with Yugi. And he is one of the people I need help from."

Judai grimaced, then bent over to tighten his shoelaces. The Kaiba Corp. building was awfully tall… he didn't want to trip on the stairs or something because of sloppy knots. As he did so, he asked, "What exactly is it that you need help with? I mean, I agreed to help you, so I think I have a right to know exactly why…"

Atemu was silent for a few more moments. Then he said slowly, "After living for several months in Yugi's body, the time came when I moved on to the afterlife. And then… I don't know how, but I came back. Like this." He pointed at himself before realizing Judai was still looking at his shoes. "In spirit form. And I don't know how to get back."

Judai finally looked up, and was startled to see the pharaoh looking thoughtfully at the entrance to Kaiba Corp., but not really seeing the door, like he was looking through it. "These people I want to talk to were there when I passed into the next world. They are the people I trust the most. I need to ask them whether anything suspicious or different has happened to make me come back." Atemu finally tore his eyes away from the doorway and smiled at Judai. "And I need you, because I don't want them to freak out. Basically, you're going to have to break it to them slowly that I'm back."

Judai pursed his lips, thinking. Then he said, "Well, I can see you. Why can't you make yourself visible to them? Or talk to them? Like you did me?"

Atemu smiled. "I was getting to that part. See, for them to be able to see me, they have to first believe that I am here. Like the first boys I bumped into, they could hear me, but they thought they were hearing things, so I couldn't make myself visible to them. Only you truly believed I existed. And that's why you can see me now." He adjusted his cape and ran a hand through his spiky hair. "I will talk to them myself—after you convince them I exist. It's been a long time since I've seen them—and I don't want them to be freaked out if they hear a disembodied voice, knowing how they'd react."

Judai nodded slowly. "I think I get it now," he said slowly. "But I'm kind of horrid at persuasion—so you'll have to help me."

"Of course."

Asuka hung up and came back over to them. "Ready to go?" she asked Judai, beaming. "Where to first? And what are we doing here anyway?"

"Delivering messages," Judai said vaguely. He didn't want to reveal more than he had to.

"Oh," she said, sounding curious. "Okay… where to first?" she repeated.

Judai pointed. "Kaiba Corporation's main office."

Asuka looked slightly impressed. "You have powerful friends," she remarked. "Who're we going to give it to?"

Judai shook his head. "We're giving it to the boss."

Asuka blanched. "When you say 'boss,' do you really mean—"

Judai grinned. "Yup. Seto Kaiba himself."

* * *

The reception area of Kaiba Corporation was quite large, but the décor was stiff. It almost seemed like a person could get jailed for tracking mud in here. Plastic-backed chairs were placed in neat rows in front of the information desk. A few decorative plants seemed to attempt to add a sort of homey feeling to the room, but the stark lights said otherwise.

As Judai led the way into the hall, he passed by a small electronic ticket dispenser, labeled, "Get a number." He stopped, wondering where the number was, when a red light lit up, there was some whirring, and a plastic ticket sputtered out of a small slot in the bottom, into a tray. Blinking, he picked up the number, which was still quite warm.

Their number was 27. Judai looked up at the desk. They were currently on 26. Not long to wait.

Just then, there was a small bell, and a female computerized voice announced, "We are now serving number 27."

Not much longer indeed.

Judai motioned to Asuka, and together they moved forward, towards the desk. The receptionist was a slight, dark-haired woman, chewing the end of her pencil and looking as if she could be off somewhere else doing something better than this. She removed the writing material from her mouth as they approached.

"Kaiba Corporation, how may I help you?"

Judai glanced at Atemu, who was standing by him. "Um… I'm here to… to, um, speak with Seto Kaiba." Even as he said them, his words sounded meek and hopeless.

The receptionist raised an eyebrow. "And who are you, exactly, to conduct a meeting with my boss?"

"Um… Judai, Yuki, ma'am."

"Your business here?"

Judai looked nervously at Atemu. What the heck was he supposed to say? _I've got an invisible pharaoh here who recently came back to life and wants to talk to his old rival?_

Atemu said calmly, "Tell her you have a message from Seto Kaiba's old rival."

Judai did. The receptionist blinked. Still eyeing him scrutinizingly, she pressed a button on a nearby intercom. There was a soft, sharp buzz, and then a cold voice said, "What?"

The receptionist's tone of voice immediately changed to one of pure innocence, of dripping honey and angels and flowers. It made Judai almost want to be sick. He glanced at Asuka, who gave him a 'you-can-do-it' look.

"Boss," said the receptionist sweetly, "there is a boy here to see you. Adolescent, by the looks of him—" Judai was indignant - he was already a teen! - but Atemu put a quiet hand on his shoulder, continuing to listen intently to what the receptionist was saying—"and he says he's got a message for you from your old rival."

There was silence, then—

"Send him up."

The receptionist promptly turned off the intercom and turned sharp beady eyes onto Judai. "Take the elevator to your left, then press the button for the penthouse," she said in a mildly cold tone. Judai thanked her, and she replied with a bored, "Next."

* * *

"That wasn't so bad," commented Asuka, as they waited for the elevator.

"Actually, it was quite strange," Atemu mused out loud. Judai resisted the urge to glance at him. Asuka might find him weird, staring off into space like that. "Normally Seto Kaiba would question and query until he had a clear view of things. I was prepared to give something less vague then that, but I guess it worked after all…."

There was a soft _ding_, and the elevator doors in front of them slid smoothly open. Judai and Asuka stepped in, followed by Atemu and Kuriboh. When Judai turned to the button panel, he was surprised to find only three buttons, each labeled with a small brass plate beside it. One was labeled 'PTC,' another 'Lobby' and the last was titled 'Penthouse.' Judai pushed the last. With a whir, the elevator began to move up.

It wasn't a very long ride to the top. Once there, the doors opened onto a lavishly carpeted anteroom. It was quite small, with one luxurious couch on one side of the room and a tall potted plant beside a pair of mahogany doors. On the doors was a gold plate with the following words engraved on it:

Seto Kaiba  
CEO

Taking a deep breath, Judai knocked three times on the door.

* * *

The large yacht sailed silently up to the dock of Duel Academy, bumping slightly against the wood before bobbing gently up and down on the waves. On the top deck, a tall figure in a long trenchcoat grinned slyly down at the old man in a pair of swimming trunks, tied up back to back with another woman in a skimpy bikini—who was obviously not his wife nor his daughter.

"Thanks for the wonderful ride," sneered the man in the trenchcoat, glancing back at the boat captain that stood behind him, shaking slightly. "I enjoyed it very much. See you around." And with that, he leapt off the side of the boat and landed like a cat on the wooden dock.

Standing on the dock, trenchcoat man inhaled deeply. _Fresh meat to kill_. He smiled wryly, and headed for solid ground. He didn't like the water much, but under the circumstances there was nothing else he could do about it.

"Time to have some fun around here."


	7. Small Talk

Hey everyone, I'm back, with a chapter sooner than usual. I'm sorry it takes me such a long time to update. This chapter is actually longer than my usual… and it was actually supposed to go on longer than this, but I wanted to post it soon. So for those who want to know who trenchcoat man is, I'm sorry but you'll have to wait one more chapter… and I will try not to update four months from now. I can't promise you much though… but if you give me a lot of good reviews I might be able to crank out a new chapter soon.

WARNING: Spoilers ahead, of the Pharaoh's Memory Arc. Read at your own risk.

* * *

"Enter," came the cold voice from inside the office of the Kaiba Corporation CEO, one of the most powerful men in Japan. Judai couldn't believe he was actually about to face him. All of the sudden, the whole room felt quite hot. 

Tugging nervously at his collar, Judai turned around to look quickly at his companions. Atemu was tight-lipped, with a determined air about him, but when he caught Judai's gaze the pharaoh smiled comfortingly. Kuriboh still seemed happy—most likely because he had no idea what was happening. Then Judai looked over at Asuka, his only flesh-and-blood companion.

She was chalk-white, and gazing at the gold plate with fear in her eyes. Judai remembered how pale she had become when he had first informed her that they would be talking to Seto Kaiba. If she was this scared now… Judai was scared to find out what would happen if she actually set her gaze upon the powerful duelist.

Swiftly, Judai took her arm and guided her over to the couch. "Stay here," he said firmly, making her sit. "You look pale as death—just stay here. I'll be the one to go in."

Asuka nodded meekly. "Thank you. You sure you'll be fine on your own?"

Judai had forgotten that she couldn't see Atemu or Kuriboh. He smiled. "I'll be fine. Don't worry about me."

"_Do you expect me to open the door for you?_"

Judai jumped when he heard the cold voice. "I better get going," he said hurriedly, straightening up.

"Good luck," whispered Asuka.

Judai glanced around for Atemu and Kuriboh. Once he knew they were ready, he opened the door.

The temperature inside Seto Kaiba's office was pleasantly cool, a welcome contrast to the stark heat of summer outside. A number of bookcases lining one wall, all of which were filled with leather-bound tones. In the center of the room was a luxurious couch and a pair of armchairs, with a table arranged in the middle of it that was most likely used to put laptops and all those other business items. A door was set into the wall opposite the bookshelves.

At the far end of the room, there was a beautiful mahogany desk backed by whole wall composed entirely of glass windows, allowing the CEO a fantastic view of Domino City against a beautiful sunset. And behind that desk, sat—

"Kaiba," Atemu breathed quietly, stepping forward without much further ado to get a better look at his old rival. Judai squinted through the mild sunlight to get a better look as well, not daring to believe that he was in the same room as such a powerful duelist.

Having watched tapes of the Duelist Kingdom hosted by Pegasus, and of Kaiba Corp.'s own Battle City tournament, Judai had a good idea of what Seto Kaiba looked like. The young boy saw that his appearance hadn't changed much, but he didn't look so much a teenager now than as a young man. His face was longer and more finely sculpted. He looked more tired than he did before—but also more satisfied.

And he still had that hard, calculating gaze— which he now was using on Judai.

"What is your business here?" asked Seto Kaiba coolly. Judai jumped. He had completely forgotten that he was supposed to be talking to him about Atemu. Judai glanced at his ghostly companion—but the pharaoh seemed to be lost in a world of memories that Seto Kaiba had brought forth. Judai was on his own. That made him all the more nervous.

"I—my name is Yuki Judai, sir," Judai stammered, desperately trying to figure out where to begin. "I'm a student at the—at your—school, sir—and, I—uh… well, an old acquaintance of yours—contacted me and—he—"

"Calm down," said Seto Kaiba, his face stern. "Take a few deep breaths, organize your thoughts, and try again—if you keep talking like that I will find you a waste of time and will have to ask you to leave."

Judai stopped talking at took his advice, too unnerved by Kaiba's words to not follow the suggestion. He paused for a few moments, then began again.

"I am Yuki Judai, sir, a student at the Duel Academy. Recently an old acquaintance of yours contacted me, and he wanted me to talk to you for him about… something… but I'm afraid I don't know what that is at the moment."

"That's better and clearer," Kaiba said thoughtfully, still serious, "but if you have no idea what you came here to talk about, I still judge this as a waste of my time. I am waiting for a more important meeting with a true old acquaintance of mine—and if you have come up with a fictional 'friend' just to see me or serve some sick and demented purpose of yours… you may leave. The door is right behind you."

Judai realized now that he had worded his introduction wrong. He said desperately, "No, sir, I really do know your old rival—at least… I'm pretty sure he's your old rival. Yugi Motou seemed to deny his alter ego ever existed, but… I'm still pretty sure you knew him. Atemu's sure, anyway."

* * *

Kaiba froze at this. Atemu… there was a name he hadn't heard in… such a long time. And whoever he had been expecting, it hadn't certainly been Atemu. His phone call to Yugi had confirmed that the Duel King and his little pack of friends weren't really planning on talking to him soon (Jounouchi, he was sure, wasn't planning to talk to him _ever_), so it couldn't have been them. He had thought it would have been another contestant from the Battle City or Grand Prix tournaments—but never would he have imagined that the 'old acquaintance' the man in the turban had mentioned and the 'old rival' his secretary had buzzed up to him about would be a pharaoh that had once shared Yugi Motou's body. 

Even after witnessing the Ceremonial Battle, he still was tentative on subjects concerning magic… and this definitely was one of them. Spirits couldn't just come back to life. There was no way that could happen. Especially spirits who had already crossed over into the afterlife.

The CEO glanced at the boy standing across from him. He was slight, seemed really nervous, and was wearing a red ensemble—one Kaiba recognized now as the uniform of the Osiris Red, the lowest class in Duel Academy. Now the story seemed even more farfetched than ever. Osiris Red was supposedly composed of students with practically no skills or strategy in the Duel Monsters card game. Why would Atemu, a master of the cards—if he even had been the one who had sent this boy here—talk to such a low-class duelist?

Kaiba reclined slightly in his seat. One must ask questions to get answers.

"How can I be sure that my rival has contacted you?" he asked simply, starting with the most puzzling question. "If Atemu has really talked to you, Yuki, then where is he now?" If this boy made a slip in his story, then Kaiba would be able to tell he was lying—

"He's standing right beside you, sir… but I'm not sure he's listening… he seems to be recollecting. I… I'm still waiting for him to tell me what to say… but I'd rather not disturb him."

Kaiba started. Out of all the things he hadn't been expecting, it had not been an answer like that. Oh well. It gave him a quick way to decide if this boy was lying or not.

"Please take him out of his trance, Yuki. If what you are saying is true," he said to Judai, still using his infamous cool voice, which was a wonderful tool to mask his uncertainty, "Then I must ask you for a bit of information that very few know—Atemu being one of those few. This information has not been released publicly, so I warn you, I will know if you are lying. Now, wake him up."

* * *

Judai felt that calling across the room would be inappropriate, so he took a cautious step forward. When he heard no admonishment from the CEO seated behind his desk, he crossed quickly over to the spirit, who was gazing at the landscape outside the window. 

"Atemu," he whispered, reaching to tap his shoulder before remembering he couldn't touch the pharaoh. He blew into his ear.

Atemu jumped. "What? Oh, Judai—what do you—" He started again as he realized Kaiba's eyes were on the two of them.

"Well, I've talked to Kaiba… but he wants to know if you're truly here," Judai said nervously. "He said he'll ask me a few questions only you can answer…"

Atemu cracked a smile, seeing with some amusement how this must look to Kaiba, with Judai talking to thin air. "Bring on the questions then."

Judai glanced at Kaiba. "He's… um, he's ready."

Kaiba got straight to the point. "I only have two questions. The first one: In who did the Blue-Eyes White Dragon ka reside?"

Atemu smiled. "That's easy. Her name was Kisara."

Judai relayed this.

Kaiba studied him for a moment. "Last question… who killed her?"

Judai was intrigued by this relay of information, but he knew not to question it further. He glanced at Atemu.

The pharaoh looked slightly amused. "His name was Akunadin. I wonder why those are the only parts Kaiba remembers?" He glanced at Judai. "Don't tell him I said that. Just say the first one. I figure those are the only parts he remembers because that was all he saw…. Though he could've asked me about Zork or something…"

Smiling slightly, Judai said, "The guy's name was Akunadin."

Kaiba studied him more intently. "You have proved he is here…. But I have one more question. Why has he come back?"

Judai saw that Kaiba was still looking at him, not at the pharaoh. The boy glanced at Atemu, slightly confused. "He knows you're here… but how come he can't see you yet?"

"It's because he doesn't fully believe," Atemu said sadly, looking thoughtful himself. "Anyway, tell him something has gone wrong—the seal on the door to the afterlife was broken. I need his help in getting back… not to mention the help of the rest of my friends."

Judai repeated the message with difficulty.

Kaiba didn't move for a full minute. Finally he shifted in his chair, pressing a button on his intercom. The familiar, sickly sweet voice of the receptionist floated up through the speakers.

"Yes?"

"Cancel all my meetings and reschedule any other appointments. I have important business to attend to. And call my brother—tell him I'll talk to him at nine o' clock later this evening—it should be morning there. And get my limo ready." Here he cut off the connection and stood up, taking out his briefcase from under the table, along with a long, thin object wrapped messily in brown paper, as though it had been unwrapped and rewrapped. He looked at Judai.

"Come with me… both you and Atemu. We're going to Yugi's."

"What!" Judai yelped, positively shocked at this sudden turn of events. "Why?"

"Because I don't understand fully what's going on—but I do have an idea, and I think it's best if we clear this matter up once and for all," Kaiba said, moving to the room next door. Judai and Atemu glanced at each other.

"Is he serious?" asked Judai blankly.

"I couldn't believe it myself," Atemu said, voice shaky with excitement, "But he never jokes." He sighed. "I get to see Yugi again…"

Judai couldn't help smiling at the content look on Atemu's face.

In a few moments Kaiba emerged from the room again, wearing his trademark white trenchcoat over the black outfit he had been wearing earlier. He picked up the suitcase and the paper-wrapped object.

"Let's go."

"Wait, my friend's out there waiting for us," Judai said quickly. "She's—uh, we said we'd take her home… I think she's expected to be back soon, and we said we'd make sure that she got home safely—" He couldn't tell Kaiba that Asuka was most likely going to be terrified if she had to come along.

"Then call her a cab," said Kaiba smoothly, heading towards the main door of his office. "Or have the receptionist call her one—I'd rather not waste time. I have an phone call with my brother later, and I don't want to have to cancel it."

* * *

Review? Please? 


End file.
